


Have my absence of faith

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [26]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Impact Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, Nipple Clamps, Object Insertion, S&M, that's a lot of kinky tags for 100 words but don't worry... some of them don't have canon tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: He marveled that she still trusted him, even when he pressed the blade against her skin.





	Have my absence of faith

“Don’t move.” 

She stayed still when he cut through the threads holding her bra closed, but a strap got caught on one of the clamps, and she squirmed under him, causing the bells to tinkle. He laid the single-edged knife aside, and oh, he saw she was trying to keep still, but she squirmed even more when he grabbed the blunt blade of the dagger inside her, twisted it out, flipped it, and brought the flat side down with a satisfying smack. 

_ “Maes!” _

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, sliding the blade across her throat. Gods, he loved her. 

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The twenty-sixth prompt from the random choice generator was "s&m, pain play", and it was a coin toss between rizbecca wax play or maecia knifeplay. I'll have more of both in the future >:3c  
Come.... uhhh.... hmmm.... kiss me gently on the forehead??? at [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
